The Blessing of the Eight Generals
by Mission Zero
Summary: Long ago, before any heroes, was a war that pitted Man versus Dragons. This war shaped Elibe itself. This is the story of the Eight Generals.


Yo people, I am Mission Zero and I am here to do my first fanfic. Please R&R to tell me what you think of it. I think it will be good. And by the way "Blah" is talking and Blah is thinking. Enjoy!  
  
Blessing of the Eight Generals  
  
The peace was at an end. Humans disrupted it in a massacre, killing 14 dragons. The dragon kind did not take this lightly and declared war against humans. Humans had to protect themselves, however they knew that they didn't have much chance against the dragons. So they went into hiding in underground shelters. All of this happened because of the greedy actions of only a few humans. In a shelter somewhere in what is now Bern, A young human ponders what will happen to his race...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*- Character Introduced  
  
Name: Roland  
  
Age: 17  
  
Class: Lord  
  
Upgrade Class: Hero Lord  
  
Current weapon: Iron Sword  
  
Name: Athos  
  
Age: 34 (Hard to picture him young huh ^_^)  
  
Class: Sage  
  
Upgrade Class: Archsage  
  
Current Weapon: Elfire  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Roland looked outside the small window and sighed. What will happen to us? He was currently thinking about the future of his race. Then, he noticed something outside. He gasped as he saw a figure run towards the shelter door. He drew his Iron Sword knowing it wouldn't be much help against a dragon, but crept up to the door and when it opened, he struck.  
  
"Roland!" The figure spoke. Roland breathed a sigh of relief. It was just his old friend, Athos.  
  
"You scared me there,"  
  
"I'm sorry. I just don't want to be caught by any dragons."  
  
"Oh Athos, why did this happen? Why couldn't we just have stayed friends? It doesn't make any sense!"  
  
"Humans can sometimes be very greedy. You should know that."  
  
"Yes, I know, but we are dying. Very rapidly. We don't stand a chance."  
  
"Roland, listen. As long as anyone is left to pick up the fight, there will always be hope. Always. Remember that when you are older."  
  
"How can we beat them?"  
  
Athos closed his eyes and couldn't help smiling at the inquisitive teen. He knew that he was destined for greatness. "Roland, there is no time for this now. I must see the captain. Dragons are very close by here." He went by leaving Roland to listen to the soft splatter of the raindrops on the old wooden shack. Athos disappeared downstairs where everyone was hiding.  
  
Roland looked outside the window and gasped when he saw the 12 ft. long wingspans of the huge fire dragons overhead. He was glad that the hiding spot was too well hidden for even a dragon to find, and just watched the majestic creatures fly by. He loosened the grip on his Iron Sword again. How are we supposed to beat something like that?  
  
Downstairs  
  
"Athos, are you kidding me?! Those are just a bunch of myths, legends! We don't know that they exist! We can't go seek them out, it is too dangerous." The captain of guard of the shelter said.  
  
"Those myths could very well save our lives," Athos calmly replied.  
  
"Look, coming out of here would make us sitting ducks! We can't do it!"  
  
"We won't beat the dragons by sitting here waiting for some miracle. You realize that this shelter won't be safe forever, and same with all of the others. Our ingenuity may have kept us alive for this amount of time, but if we stay here, they will find us and kill us without mercy."  
  
"Well, it's better than getting killed earlier!"  
  
"You are a fool! What makes you so sure we can beat the dragons with what we have now! We can't! You have to realize it but our pathetic weapons and magic tomes won't even faze them! We must seek the legendary items, they are our only hope."  
  
"I can't move here, Athos. You must understand that."  
  
"Well I will be seeking these weapons. I will take someone with me. Hmm... How about Roland."  
  
"We need Roland."  
  
"I need him more."  
  
The captain sighed. "Very well. Just bring Roland alive."  
  
"He won't just be alive. He will be mentally and physically stronger and will work wonders among us. Goodbye captain." Athos turned and went back upstairs.  
  
"Good Luck."  
  
Upstairs  
  
Roland was surprised to see Athos back upstairs so quickly. "What happened? All I heard was some yelling."  
  
Athos grabbed a jacket for Roland and offered it to him. He then also picked up his Elfire tome. "We are leaving."  
  
Roland picked up his Iron Sword. "Where are we going?"  
  
"We will seek out the legendary items. Are you ready for the toughest adventure of your life?"  
  
"Are you kidding? We will actually go and seek out the greatest weapons mankind has to offer, weapons like Aureola, Forblaze, Armads, and even Durandal? How could you even consider going without me! Let's go!" The excited teen shoved some possessions into his bag and was ready in an instant.  
  
Athos smiled at the boy and thought again. He will work wonders among us. "Let's go."  
  
Well? What did you think? Like it? I hope so. Please R&R so I can make it better. Until next time! 


End file.
